There has been conventionally known an information providing system providing information to a user via a communication line, which includes an interest information processing unit that receives, from a user terminal, and registers interest information indicating a target on which information provision is requested by the user, a related information processing unit that accepts a request for execution of information provision from the user, a correspondence table that has registration of addresses of information sites where, for each of targets specified by the interest information, information about the target is publicly available on a communication line, and an information providing unit that searches the correspondence table based on the interest information and notifies the user of the address of the relevant information site (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). According to the information system described in Patent Literature 1, it is possible to provide the user with information related to specific scenes of a program broadcast on television, radio, or the like, by the use of the internet.